Regret Something Beautiful
by AmberStone12
Summary: 'Sequel to 'One boy, one girl, one disorder': After finishing High school and Graduating college...Mike and Ally are going strong with love and living together in harmony. But after a certain incident at a Graduation Party, they are in for something bigger than anything they've been through! Will they handle it? Or crumble with pressure? Mike/Oc
1. Prolouge

Regret Something Beautiful: Prolouge

* * *

After finishing the next few years of high school, Mike and Ally continued their relationship for six years! they were able to go to college together and enjoyed each others company in an apartment Mike bought with all of their saved money.

Mike is just finishing college and is about to get a masters in acting. Ally is also finishing school and getting a masters as an entrepunaor.  
She plans on having her own business.

The couple was very happy, they even though their friends didn't go to the same schools they did, they always stayed in touch.

Dawn is still dating Silent B. They are going steady and bought a house back in toronto. Dawn bought a yoga studio while 'B' is trying to become a sculptor.

Courtney is engaged to her boyfriend Duncan. They are getting married in a April and are going to have a garden wedding. Courtney is a lawyer while Duncan is a counselor for abused children.

Gwen is dating her boyfriend Trent. Gwen is now an emotional artist, poet, and a tattoo artist in a nearby goth store. Trent is a famous song writer and musician.

Bridgette and her boyfriend Geoff are already married. Bridgette is a yoga instructor in Dawns studio and is 3 months pregnant with her first girl. Geoff is a surf instructor at a hotel and is a kiddie camp counselor.

Sam and Dakota are still dating. Sam is a game designer who is starting to be discovered by millionaire game investors while Dakota is a fashion designer. She has her own clothing lines 'Pefectly Pink', 'Love by me', and also her own store, ' Trends by Dakota'. Which has 100 locations all over Canada.

Izzy and Noah end up together also. They are both going steady and living together in a small house in Vancouver. Noah is trying to start his own book series, while Izzy is a fun loving Daycare teacher.

Brick meets a rough and Tough girl named Jo. He just asked her out after meeting her three weeks ago. Jo is a female kick boxer and Brick is training to go into the marines.

Zoey met a nice guy named Clark in a coffee shop during her lunch break one day. Clark is still trying to propose to her after dating her for two years, but is also trying to manage his writing career. Zoey is a 2nd and 3rd grade teacher.

Cameron still hangs out with Jessica and is about to become a geographical and medical scientist. Jessica wants to be a singer.

Anne Maria is a realtity TV show idol. After casting in a new season of 'Jersey shore' with her boyfriend Lightining, she finds herself knocked up with his kid. They had to leave the show due to maternal reasons, but since then, every person who watched jersey shore loves Anne Maria. Her and Lightning chill in a large house near their friends. Though Anne Maria is only two months along, she enjoys shopping for baby clothes and taking Lamaze classes.

A lot has changed for these high schoolers. They've changed from fun loving kids to excited young adults. Love has been verified. The truth has been out. And everything seems perfect.

* * *

The group of friends always vowed to stick together no matter what. And to support each other through thick and thin.

As graduation came closer for Ally and Mike, they are invited to a party by some roommates. Of course, the couple agrees and gets ready for the fun that will happen soon. The days finally drag by as Mike and Ally meet up at the destination. Ally is wearing a cute red cocktail dress, red flats, and she has her hair fluffed and curled. Mike is wearing a light blue, button up shirt his regular jeans, and his regular shoes.

"You look great." Mike commented  
to his girlfriend as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, you too." Ally replies.

Mike opens the door for her as they walk into the nearly full dorm room. It wad very dark, but colorful lights were flashing all over the room as teenagers were dancing like crazy. They both join in the fun and start dancing like maniacs! Moving to the rhythm of the music.

After a while, Ally got very thirsty, and decided to get some punch. She approached the bowl and got a small cup full of the red, sugary liquid. Once she tasted it, she knew it was more tangy than she expected. In fact, it actually tasted better.

"Wow! It has a cool kick to it. Maybe another cup wouldn't hurt..." the girl thought.

Before she knew it, Ally had drank a full cup...then another...then another... Then another. Soon enough, the blonde had drank 9 cups of the punch.

She felt very dizzy and lacked control of herself. At some point, she even felt slightly hungover.  
Ten minutes had passed and Mike was starting to worry. So he went to check on Ally.

"Hey Ally, are you okay?" He said approaching the girl at the punch bowl. Mike tapped her shoulder and the girl turned around. Ally's hair was out of shape and she teeter whenever she tried to move.  
"Heyyyyyyyy! Mikey! Wassup?!" She asked in a retarded tone.

The tanned male looked very suprised at Ally's reply.  
"Oh no.. Is she-?" He thought.

He took the cup from The blonde's squirming fingers and sniffed the juicy remains inside.  
Alcohol...and lots of it...  
Ally was totally drunk..

"C'mon Ally! We have to go back home!" Mike said taking her arm and leading to the door. Ally snatched her hand away, nearly falling over in the process.

"No! I wanna stay!" she whines.

"We have to go Ally! Your drunk and I don't want you getting hurt!" Mike said silently, yet sternly.

"Awwwwwww! C'mon Mikey! Have some fun!" Ally said as she cornered Mike on the wall.

"A-Ally! C'mon we have to go!" He said as he lightly eased her away from him.

"Live a little!" Ally said as she leans her hand forward to grab Mikes shirt.

"Ally! Wait no!" Mike said.

But it was too late, Ally had already ripped Mikes shirt off of his body. He gasped, his hair became slicked back and he got a smug grin on his face.

"Hey Ally! Baby! How's it goin?" Mike said in a jearsean accent.

"Everything's great Vito." Ally grins. "I just drank some killer punch! You want some?" She asks.

Vito/Mike drinks a whole cup of the punch and notices how awesome it tastes. Then he drinks more and more until he us totally wasted and as drunk as Ally.

"Hey Vito!" Ally says.

"What?" 'Vito' answers.

Ally suddenly grabs his face and starts passionately kissing him. Vito wrapped his arms around her waist as Ally wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments, it became a full make out session. The teens were kissing for about 30 minutes until they stopped for a breather.

"Vito" suddenly grabbed Allys waste and hoists her up on his shoulder and carries her out if dorm and into an empty one down the hall. As he was carrying her there, Ally started asking questions.

"Where are you taking me Vito?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, babe." he answers.

"Oh Vito, your such a badass!" Ally replied playfully.

"Vito" gives Ally a playfull swat to her behind. She giggles.

After entering the empty dorm, "Vito" lays Ally down on the the bed and pins her down. He starts kissing her even more.

"What are you doing Vito?" She asks as he starts kissing her down neck.

"Like I said, it's for me to know and for you to find out" He answers. "Vito" tears off the dress and removes her undergarments. Then he starts remove his clothes.

Ally felt more kisses around her neck and forehead. But then she felt other things, and the rest was a blur..

Starting to get weirder!Sorry if it gets too graphic at the end! I'm trying to keep it PG to PG-13!  
Anyway, enjoy the epic start of Regret something beautiful!


	2. Morning Realizations

RSB1

-Morning Realizations-

The sun shines through a dorm room. It shone on a couple that was laying in bed. A blonde girl with now frizzy hair and tanned guy with a pleased grin on his face. Both Mike and Ally were peacefully sleeping after a crazy, alcohol filled night. Ally was laying on Mike with her head on his naked chest, while Mike had his arm wrapped around her and the other behind his head. Ally slightly moved from the sun in her eyes and squirmed in her bed. The soft fabric of the fleece sheets ruffled under her as She opened her eyes and stared around in confusion.

"Ugh.. Where am I ? And why Am I all sweaty?" She thought.

She wipes her forehead with the palm of her hand and notices how damp it is.

Ally continued to ask herself these questions until she felt something warm and sweaty under her head. Turns out, it was Mike that was laying under her. She also noticed that they were not only butt naked, but her hips and groin burned like crazy.

"oh no...No! no! No!" Ally screamed in her head. "No way! We did not do that last night!"

The blonde couldn't believe it! Of all the times that she would be in such a bad situation, this had to be it. Ally tried to remembered what happened the night before. All she could recall was drinking the punch, making out with Mike, and the feeling that everything below her hips were in total pain.

Yup. It's official. They did it.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ally let out a piercing scream. It immediately woke Mike up. He stared down at Ally then screamed as loud as he did. Then the tan kid fell off the side of the bed. Not having anything to cover his body.

"Okay can you please explain to me what is happening because I'm a little freaked out!" Mike screams as he covered himself awkwardly with a pillow.

"I think we did it, Mike!" Ally screamed wrapping the thin blanket around her body.

"IT?!"

"Yeah, "it"!" She Belows a little annoyed.

Mike started putting his boxers and clothes back on and paced around the room.  
"Aw man! This is terrible!" He says rubbing his sore head. "I can't believe it! We're going steady, but not to the point to do this!"

Mike points to the bed.

"I feel even worse! I feel like my groin is in fire and I'm terrified if we have to tell our parents!" Ally replies as she puts her clothes on.

Even though they are in college, they were still young. Their parents would be mad, since they still had a little control over them..

"Oh crap! Your right! If we tell them they'll go crazy!"

Ally started sniffing and tears came to her sore eyes.

"I'm so scared Mike! They'll be so mad! They'll never forgive us!" She chokes as she hugs Mike. "Or worse! What if I get..." Ally sobs at the thought

"I know, I'm scared too."He says soothingly. "But we have to tell someone."

Ally thinks for a moment, then she digs into her purse and retrieves her phone. After dialing a few numbers, she hold it up to her ear.

"Hello! Izzy? Yeah, today is your day off right? Great! Do you think you could drive us back home? we carpooled to a party and things got out of hand!" Ally states.  
"You can? Oh my god! Thank you! We're at the B7 dorms on the university campus."

Mike and Ally finish getting dressed. They rush out of the building and hopped into Izzy's car. The young adults drive off.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" She asked.

"Terrible." Mike says.

"Why?"

"Because think Mike and did it last night!" Ally says loudly and quickly.

"What? No way? How?" Izzy asked after gasping.

"We still don't have any memory from last night, but we woke up in bed!"

"Woah! So do your parents know?" Izzy asked again.

"We haven't told them! You're the first to know!" Mike states.

"Well, if you guys need any backup or confidence, Noah and I are here to help!" The orange haired girl said in her regular crazy tone.

Ally sank more into the back seat. She dreaded for the time when the pressure would get to her and she'd have to tell her parents the truth. That was only a small part compared to what is going to happen to her next..

Can u guess what will happen next? To find out.. Toon in for another chapter of "Regret something beautiful"


	3. Symptoms and Denial

RSB2

-Symptoms and Denial-

It was about two more weeks until graduation and Mike and Ally have felt horrible. When they walk around their house, there's always an awkward silence in the air. Ally hasn't talked to her parents in a while either. Whenever she looks at her phone, she feels the guilt weigh down on her frail shoulders.  
Ally can endure her stomach tighten with terror and fear. It had already been a month since the 'incident' and Ally has been feeling very weird. Every morning she feels sick and has to throw up. Her stomach hurts really bad and she has these crazy cravings for chips and ice-cream. Not to mention she missed her period twice.

One Saturday, she went out with her friends while Mike worked on his acting part for the end of term test.  
As Ally walked into the small cafe, she saw Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen, Izzy, Zoey, Courtney, and Dawn sitting in a booth. Dakota had work to do, while Anne Maria had to meet with her boss about starting another season of Jersey Shore.

"Hey Ally!" Bridgette greeted.

"Hi girls." Ally replies wearily as she sits with her girlfriends.

"Are you okay Ally? Your aura tells me of depression and sickness. Is something wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Yes! Something is very wrong!" Ally screamed.

The girls stare at Ally and is amazed by her outburst.

"My life has been a living Hell for the past month! Mike and I accidentally did it and I can't remember how! I'm scared to tell my parents so I feel guilty and scared! I'm always tired, sick to my stomach, and I always have these crazy cravings for god knows what!" She screams in Anger.

Her friends stare at her in amazement. Ally sinks more into her seat, puts her hands over her face and cries. She has also been very emotional since the "accident".

Dawn taps her chin for a moment and gasps.

"I think I know what's wrong!" She says in a matter-of-fact tone."You said that you and Mike *ahem* had intercourse', right?"

"Yes." Ally confesses. "And it happened a month ago."

"So, if you always feel sick, get emotional, and have many cravings..Oh my god! I think your pregnant!" Dawn says again.

Ally gasps and shakes her head.

"No! no! no! no way ! I cant be! Impossible." Ally said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Denial isn't just a river in Utah!" Izzy sighs.

"Egypt!" Ally corrected angrily. "And I am NOT pregnant!"

"It all connects together Ally." Courtney admits. "The only way you may not be is if you take a test and it comes out negative."

"Oh my god!" Ally sighs. "Why does this have to happen now?"

Just as the blonde was about to rant. A kind looking waitress with dirty blonde hair, came by with a platter full of food.

"Okay, One cob salad?" She asks. Bridgette raised her arm as the waitress passed the bowl to the other expecting blonde.

Turkey and cheese Sandwich for Gwen.

Club Sandwich for Izzy

Caesar Salad for Zoey

Vegetable Delight for Dawn

Stuffed Peppers for Courtney

And a late entry of chicken Salad for Ally...

Most to the girls were silent. Eating their meals happily while they tried to think of a positive conversation. Ally was just about to speak when she groaned an held onto her stomach. The blonde ran out of her seat and ran into the nearest bathroom.

She emptied the components of her stomach in a yucky liquid form. The girl chokes loud enough for her friends to hear. In fact. Her gagging was heard by nearly everyone in the cafe. Ally teetered back to the booth and sat down harshly in her seat. She buried her face in her hands and lightly sobbed.

The others felt so terrible for their friend. She had already been through a lot in the past few years. It was painful to watch her sob and crack from pressure.

All of the girls finish eating their lunch, pay for the check, an head out of the cafe. They drove to the nearest pharmacy. Some dashed down the skinny aisles, trying to find the area for pregnancy tests.

"This type works best." Bridgette grabbed a special box off the shelf. It was rectangular an white. With a few pink and blue marks and a silhouette of a women holding a baby.

"How do you know?" Ally asks.

"It worked best for me." Bridgette gestured to her small and round stomach.

The girls wished Ally luck and went back home or to work.

"Dont worry Al!" Izzy cried from her car. "Everything will get better!"

"I hope so.." the blonde wearily thought.

Ally drove back home in her and Mikes car and immediately went home. She shut the car door with a loud 'THUD' and ran into the house. Inside Mike was reciting his lines for an action movie.

"The enemy is heading east! If we move at a steady pace, we can catch them!" He said in a heroic voice. "No! Wait, heading..west? North east?" he scratched his head, trying to see which statement fits in his mouth.

Ally slammed the white wooden door, dropped her bag on the floor and sprinted into the bathroom. Looking the door afterward.

"Hey Ally, how was lunch?" Mike called.

"Fine! Fine! I just need some alone time now!" Ally called back.

"Take your time!"

Ally tore open the box (without haste) and held on to one of the pieces of plastic in her hand. It had a white, and smooth texture with a tiny area that would tell her of she was pregnant or not.

"It's now or never.." She thought.

That just brought back bad memories..

Dark and Depressive memories that didn't fit with the drama that was occurring.

Ally did as the instructions told her and stood in front of the mirror. She wait for the buzzer on her phone to go off. The blonde girl rubbed the sides of her head as thought were buzzing around in her mind.

"Ugh, what is it's positive? Will Mike support me or hate me? Will he leave me with the baby alone? Haven't We already been through enough!" She asks herself.

She stares at herself. Her golden blonde hair was still Pretty long, though she got it cut last year. Her light blonde bangs were spiky and tucked behind her ears. Ally's pale face was covered in makeup, mainly blush, mascara, and lip gloss. But her lips were curved into a frown.  
Her clothes were always cute, and her figure was curvy in the right places. The one thing was her stomach, which was usually flat as a board, but now, it was firmer, ad slightly bulging outwards for about an inch.

Ally sighed and stared at the bulge. She placed a hand on it and slightly rubbed. Feeling a hardened area that couldn't be missed.

"Why now?" She thought. "It's not like I wouldn't like a baby, but it's just too early."

The timer on her phone finally rings. Ally snaps out of her thoughts and slowly reaches her hand to the small piece of plastic. She quickly turns it over and looks at the little word in the middle. Ally gasps and just stares at the small part that says-

* * *

I relized I do really good on these stories! I love to write them and I love all of the comments people leave me! Just to be random, I would like to thank all the people who have commented for giving me confidence!


	4. The truth

RSB3

-Finding out the truth-

_...Positive.."_

Ally couldn't believe what she saw. She couldn't be pregnant.. Not now..Her and Mike haven't even thought of marriage yet, and even if they had, they'd wait at least 2 years until they would have a baby.. Now this ruined everything. Now that there was a baby inside of her, Ally's world came crashing down. The now expecting girl fell onto the ground, which made a loud crashing sound. Mike dropped his papers and sprinted into the bathroom.  
The first thing he saw was Ally in fetal position in the floor, choking and breathing hard. Sobbing uncontrollably and trembling.

"Ally! Are you okay?" Mike asked kneeling in front of his girlfriend.  
Fearing that she might've hurt herself or even worse.

Ally just put her hands in front of her face. Trying to hide from the ugly truth that was beating her down.  
Mike gently grasped her little wrists and pulled them away from her tear filled face. He looked into her eyes with sadness.

"Please tell me what's wrong!" Mike pleaded.

Ally fumbled to grab the pregnancy test in her trembling fingers. She slowly hands it to Mike as he helps her onto her feet.  
The tanned young adult opened his hands and looked at the small test. He easily read the word ,'Positive', written on it. It's like Mike was in a trance. He just stared forward, like he was mesmerized by something horrifying. That made Ally want to cry even more, but she let all of her tears dry and didn't want to cry ever again.

"I would understand if you would want to leave me." She said quietly as the blonde put her head down.

"Leave you? Why would you even think that? Of course I'll never leave you Ally!" Mike exclaimed.

He put a tan finger under Ally's chin and slowly made her head rise until her ocean eyes met with his Hazel eyes.

"I would never dream of leaving! It wasn't your fault and we know it was a mistake, but we have to stick together. I know I'm the dad, but that won't stop me from loving you." Mike admits. "We've both been in too much pain to give up now. And I don't want our baby going through the same thing that we did!"

Those were the most sweetest words Mile has ever said to Ally. She was so moved by the tans words. The blonde jumped onto Mike and hugged him tightly. He hugged the girl back and kissed her cheek.

"Now how are we going to tell everyone?" Ally asked. "Should we go with the baby related food, or just lay it on them?"

Mike thought for a moment. That had never came to his mind.

"We can tell them later." He says carelessly. "All I want to do is spend time with you two."

Mike places his hand on Ally's small, yet visible belly. his long fingers stretched over the females soft flesh. His hands were warm and inviting, like he could warm her heart with only a single touch.

Ally was so happy that Mike was okay with her being like this. It really showed that he loved her for who she was and she wouldn't let anything get in the way. In fact, she really loved the baby. Ally was now counting down the months until it was time to have it..waiting each day until her and Mikes sweet little baby would arrive.

* * *

Now isn't mike sweet!? Yeah he is! Comment below!


	5. Telling Friends and Family

RSB4

-Telling friends and Family-

It didn't take the expecting couple long to tell their friends. They all understood and promised to help. Dawn gave them free Lamaze classes, and Dakota even started a baby clothing line called A.M Baby.  
Ally was very excited about all of the things she could do as a mother, but before she could do that, she had to tell her own parents and So did Mike. It took a lot of thinking and decisions. They both agreed to tell Mikes parents first, then Ally's. Mike called his mother and father and asked them to come to the house later that week. After a long 7 days of waiting and continues vomiting for Ally, the tanned adult heard a knock on the door.

"Hi Mom. Hey dad." Mike said silently.

"Hello sweetie!" His mother sang while kissing his cheek.

Mikes father gave him a greeting and a pat on the back, then he sat on a sofa next to his wife.

"I called you guys here to tell you something important." mike said unsurely rubbing the back of his neck.

Ally came up and held his hand tightly.

"Um, Mr. And ..I'm pregnant..and Mike is the father."Ally said. "I'm really sorry! We went to a party one night and we must've gotten drunk!"

"I think I might've turned into Vito and gotten even more drunk.." Mike admitted.

Ally and Mike were waiting for the other couple to react. looked completely shocked, but looked like he showed no emotions. That's when finally spoke-.

"Oh my goodness, that's great!" She said hugging the young adults.

"Your not mad?" Mike asked totally confused.

"Why would I be mad? You said it was a mistake and your father and I believe you. My son is going to be a father! It's the biggest Milestone of your life!" The grown women said again.

"I feel like your going to make a great father ,son." said giving his son a hug. "As long as you promise to help Ally."

Mike smiled and hugged his parents back. Ally was excited that Mike is good with his parents, it's her own that she is a little worried about. Her father would flip if he knew she got pregnant before marriage, But Ally just decided to be a women and tell them straight up. Her parents came an hour later with the same greeting that Mike got. Hugs from her mother and kisses from her father.

"So Ally, what did you want to tell us?" Her mother asked.

Ally gripped Mike's hand even harder. She was very nervous...Nervous to the point that she wanted to throw up even more.

"Mom..Daddy..I don't know how this happened but, I'm pregnant..and Mike is the father." Ally said quickly. "It was an accident! There was a party! And drinking! And a mistake!"

Ally's parents showed the same type of emotions that Mike's showed.

"We're so happy for you sweet heart!" Her mother said. "Aren't we , Russel?"

was speechless. He jist stared at them with confusion. Then, his face became flushed and turned a shade of red.

"You. Got. My. Daughter. Pregnant?" he huffed. The man screamed and charged at mike.

Mike screamed and ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him. was catching up until he wife and daughter held him back.

"Daddy, calm down!" Ally snapped.

"I will not calm down, Alyssa Debra Johnson!" Russel started to calm down and dust off his clothes. "This boy got you pregnant! You know that this can ruin your dreams!"

"Not exactly dad." Ally said as she held mikes hand again. "I'm really happy about it and I plan to take care of this baby. Mistake or not, it's our kid."

Russel sighed, while his face went back to a light, pale shade.

"Okay sweet heart. You should be mature enough to take care of a baby. And if not, we're always here to help." Her father said. "Just make sure that you support each other 100%."

"Thanks daddy!" Ally said with a big grin on her face.

Before her parents left, Ally's dad wanted say something to Mike.

"Listen mike, I know you love Ally, but support her. She has no idea what she's in for so help her and care for her." He told mike seriously. "If not, we're going to have a problem."

"I promise sir." Mike said in slight fear from the older man's voice.

-

A few weeks after telling everyone, Mike and Ally finally graduated. They were finally free to do whatever they wanted.  
Even though Ally was now two months along, she actually started to show. Her stomach was small, about 4 inches from her body. Mike thought that she looked cuter with a big tummy, he knew that she glows with pride and beauty. Mike also liked to listen to Ally's stomach, to feel that baby kick his skinny hand. One night, the couple was laying in bed, Ally was sitting up and letting Mike touching her small bump.

"Wow, he's kicking really hard!" Mike exclaims with a smile.

Ally giggles.

"He?" She laughs. "You want a boy?"

"Yeah!" Mike answers.

"Well maybe I want a girl.." Ally says in a sassy yet humorous voice.

"What if we had a boy and a girl? Then we'd be even." Mike answers slowly rubbing Ally's stomach.

"Heh, I don't think so!" The blonde chuckles.

Mike laughs again and kisses Ally's cheek.

"You can't blame a guy for trying."

Ally turns off the lamp at the side of their bed and cuddled more next to Her boyfriend. Mike wraps his arms around her and never takes his hand off her stomach.

* * *

Awwww! Mike and Ally are soo cute when they are cuddling! And. So, u think their parents took the news well?


	6. First Doctors Apointment

RSB5

-First doctors appointment-

Ally woke up one morning an stretched in her bed. Her back hurting tremendously and her stomach feeling slightly heavy. The blonde climbed out of her bed and put on a red and white layered shirt and maternity jeans. She finally waddled down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mike was reading a 'Guide to Parenthood: For new fathers'.

"Good morning Ally." Mike told the mother-to-be in a chipper mood. "Ready for the first doctors appointment?"

"Do I have a choice?" Ally answered kissing him back. She felt groggy an tired from getting up so early.

The young couple ate breakfast then rode to the clinic outside of their town. It was a small,long, and white building with blue engravings that read 'Toronto  
Early pregnancy clinic.' Mike helped his girlfriend out of their car as they walked into the small building. After heading into the waiting room, Ally noticed there was only one person in there. It was a man holding a newspaper close to his face. The female shrugged and sat next to Mike in a cushioned chair. Waiting for her name to be called.

"Do you think we should find out the gender yet?" She asked.

"We could." Mike answered. "It would be easier to know what type of clothes and stuff to buy."

Suddenly, a nurse with dark black hair and pale skin came out of one of the examination room doors. hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was wearing turquoise scrubs.

"Ally?" She asked politely. "The doctor will see you in room 28."

Both Mike and Ally arose from their chairs and walked out of the waiting room. Just before the two could leave, Ally heard something strange.. Like a click of camera. It must've been the man taking pictures of the newspaper or something..

* * *

"Hello Ally! How are you feeling today?" Asked Doctor Bonnie, Ally's new physician.

"Bloated and Fat." Ally groaned as she leaned on the examination table.

"It's just the baby who is tiring you. Just relax." The female doctor says as she puts her clipboard on the counter near a sink. "Now today, you are going to have your first ultrasound. Are you ready?"

The blonde patient nods as she lays on the table and lifts her shirt. Doctor Bonnie spreads a bit of clear jell on the young girls stomach.

"Wow that's really cold!" Ally shivers.

"Oh I'm sorry! It warms up after a while!" The doctor apologized.

After a few short minutes of rubbing a wand shape on Allys stomach, the expecting couple were looking at a black screen with some white splotches.

"Everything looks fine! Do you want to know the gender?" Bonnie asks.

"Yes." Ally answered with excitement in her voice.

The doctor rubs a little more and you can see a small head on the screen and maybe even a few toes.

"It looks like...a boy!"

"Yes!" Mike exclaims in joy while throwing his hands in the air. Making Ally roll her eyes from her boyfriends childish voice.

"...and a girl!" Bonnie adds.

"Yes-Wait..did you just say a boy and a girl?" Ally questions, just as she was about to rub it in her mates face.

"Yes I did! You two are having twins!" The doctor finishes as she put packs the machine away.

" Twins?!" Mike and Ally scream in unison.

It was amazing and unsuspecting. Ally never thought of herself having twins! She would be so ecstatic to know that they'll be two pairs of precious feet running and skipping around the house.

Mike was able to get a few copies of the twins and send it to everyone he knew via text messaging. When they were just about to leave, one thing came into his mind.

"Will the twins have M.P.D like we do?"

"Oh of course not!" Doctor Bonnie said. "I researched it and found out that a child only gets M.P.D genetically if one of the parents has it. If both parents do, then the chances are impossible!"

The expecting parents sighed in releif and rushed out if the clinic. Reproved that their children won't have to endure the pain they did in their childhood.

After a short car ride home, Ally decides that she wants to watch some T.V. While surfing the channels, the girl gets a text from bridgette.

"Go to the gossip channel! You and Mike are on Celebrity Gossip!"

Ally knew that celebrity gossip is the biggest talk show in the world. Only the biggest Stories and biggest stars are able to be on it. She quickly flips to channel 25 and stares at the screen in horror..

* * *

Whats gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter and stay tuned!


End file.
